Listen to the Sound of Hungry Passion
by TheDogObeys
Summary: The title says it all. WARNING: This is a M rated smut, and reboot Dante is the star!


**Hello fellow readers! Here's another one of my stories I wrote on tumblr. It's a smut one-shot, and it's about the reboot Dante. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

She clasped the bottom of his lip with drunken hunger, and her nails scratched desperately against the skin of his bruised arms. He merely returned her greed with his tongue, brutally slipping its way into her mouth, which tasted spicy from glasses of alcohol. As she closed her eyes to savor the sensation of the sloppy kiss, he kept his drunken blue eyes open to watch her reaction.

As she quietly moaned against the rapid touching tongue dancing inside the cavern of her mouth, he pinched the ripe bottom that bursted from her scandalous dress; pleasantly taking her by surprise, as well as enticing her even more. Her fingers then savagely gripped the bulge bursting from the crotch of his black faded jeans, causing him to release a growl of pleasure. In a fleeting instant, the hem of her tight dress was hiked up.

She pounced on him with ferocity, wrapping her built legs around his sturdy waist. She licked his collarbone as he sat her up on his kitchen counter, and grazed her teeth against the lobe of his ear as he spread her knees wide apart, gazing inbetween her thighs with animalistic lust. He felt the tug of her fingers as she quickly unzipped his pants, but he did not pause to let her complete her task.

With his thick index finger of his right hand, the drunken young man slipped between her thighs, moving the fabric of her laced panties aside and ramming into the pink cavern of her womanhood. She yelped with delight, running her fingers across the man's thick black hair. Feeling the walls of her cavern expand for a larger entry, the aroused man's middle finger joined with his index. She bit on the man's shoulders, and he bit her right back, sucking on the sensitive area of her skin with rough force.

Bursts of pleasure exploded in the woman as he rhythmically moved his fingers inside her, but the man was beginning to get bored. He wanted to hear her howl with the thrust of his solid sword. He wanted to release all of the anger he had pent up in him into this girl in front of him, this girl he did not know the name of. So he abruptly pulled his fingers out of her, and instantly pulled her down the kitchen counter. He smirked and his glazed eyes twinkled as he ordered, "Bend over."

Without hesitation, the girl turned her back against the young man, and planted her hands against the surface of the kitchen counter. Glancing down at his pants, he noticed that his pants were already pulled down. "Damn girl, you're quite fast." He murmured, roughly yanking down her dampened panties and hiking her dress high up to her waist.

He did not take a moment to look at her perfectly nude and vulnerable bottom, he merely slammed inside her without hesitation. He was desperate to feel the warmth of her womanhood, desperate for her to sing the song of pleasure.

She felt her womanhood become full with the hard flesh of the hungry man behind her. She opened her mouth in a painful expression, never feeling an object as large as his inside her. She suddenly became frightened at the force of the man's intrusion, for it was as if he was angry at her, as well as the world around them.

But the noise bursting from her vocal chords were of pure pleasure, encouraging the man to thrust in faster, and deeper. His fingernails clenched unto her shoulder blades, and his breath spilled all over the top of her head. Her screams danced through the high octave scales, along with the heavy breathing bursting through the man's teeth, like a wolf chasing after the docile caribou.

He felt the anger he had harbored against the world rushing up to his head. He could feel it coming, the release of all the pain he had endured for years, the release of all the black emotion he was forced to carry. She felt it coming too, but she only viewed it as pleasure, and nothing more.

A few more seconds had passed, and the anger in his head crashed down into the woman, filling her with years of black emotion as he rammed himself deeper inside her for the final thrust. A wave of relief washed over the man as he released another growl of pleasure.

She felt the hard object inside her crack, before a spill of warmth softened her insides. She crumbled before the man, her face red hot from the deed. Slowly, she turned to look at him.

He stood above her, his blue eyes faded in a trance. His face carried no expression, it was as if he was staring off into space. He remained in that state for 30 seconds before life began to seep back into his eyes. A wide grin distorted his face as he glanced at the girl. "Hey there." He said with a sly wink, before quietly walking to his bed, leaving the girl in the kitchen.

* * *

**Oh my, how intoxicating! Anyway, please read and review! Feedback is appreciated! **


End file.
